


【底特律变人】【马库斯康纳】那該死的蓋文 (fin)

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 康納警探為了調查黑道老大私生子馬庫斯，賠了自己。馬庫斯跟康納都是人類，斜線有差蓋文跟卡姆斯基可能是兄弟。





	【底特律变人】【马库斯康纳】那該死的蓋文 (fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天重看電影「芝加哥」，突然很想看人跳舞，就寫了。  
前後也許會感覺風格丕變，是因為本人能力不足，多巴胺一下子就燒完了。  
我對蓋文沒有偏見，就是喜歡他才一直弄他(喂

在那碩大的東西撞進身體疼得他忍不住大叫時，康納仍然搞不懂為什麼他會在這裡，五星級飯店的總統套房，跟一個第一次見面只對視不到一分鐘的男子擁吻啃咬到他們幾乎從床上滾下來。此刻他翹高臀部任憑對方侵犯卻甘之如飴，他抓住床單，不知道是在忍痛還是在克制自己的慾望，臀部別翹得越來越高、拜託、別讓對方覺得他根本就是個下賤的男妓。  
天啊，他為什麼這麼在乎對方怎麼想？他還有時間胡思亂想這些東西，果然對方察覺到了，下一秒就是更洶湧的衝刺。  
康納終於開始求饒。  
怎麼會怎樣？  
一切都是那該死的蓋文。

**

「嘿塑膠臉，我有個線報，想聽嗎？」  
跟自己不對盤的蓋文里德今天難得主動跟自己攀談。臉上那惡質的笑容永遠都是那麼可惡。平常自己是不太會搭理他的，可惜那天康納才跟漢克吵過架，所有漢克平常循循善誘的教導此刻都在刺激著他往反方向走。  
「別聽那老酒鬼，他只是不想你年紀輕輕就踩在他頭上罷了，畢竟你能力好又聰明，唯一差的就只是經驗，那也是那老頭唯一可以壓得住你的東西。」  
「你到底要說什麼？」康納冷淡地說。吵架歸吵架，他還是無法允許有人說漢克壞話。  
「幹嘛，我難得釋出善意，你這樣對我？」蓋文倚靠在牆邊，雙手插口袋，聳了聳肩，作勢打算離開，還非常故意地靠近他吐出這句話：「感覺你也沒很想要知道卡爾曼菲爾德的私生子是誰了嘛？」  
康納伸手擋住他的去路。  
蓋文那永遠刮不乾淨的下巴給了他一個扭曲的笑容。康納後來回想起來，覺得那是惡作劇得逞的微笑。但他那時候根本看不出來，應該說是被想要證明自己的憤慨給蒙蔽了眼。  
蓋文給了他一個店名，就得意洋洋頭都沒回地走了，好像他終於做了善事心安理得，只差沒跳起芭蕾舞懸空交叉腳趾，任憑康納站在原地想了五秒。蓋文那混蛋知道他絕對不會捨得放棄任何線索，追查自己早已浪費許多時間卻毫無進展的謎團。

**

康納站在底特律最有名的脫衣舞俱樂部伊甸園的對街，沉默地觀察來來去去的人。為了不引人注意，他必須捨棄平常穿慣的西裝制服，換上跟當地比較融合的無袖小背心、緊得幾乎脫不下來的皮褲跟高跟皮靴，以掩蓋自己那深入骨髓的警察味。他沒有刻意打扮成站街的男妓，但如果要一直盯著人家店門口還不被起疑竇，這是沒有辦法的辦法。  
卡爾曼菲爾德，底特律勢力最龐大的黑道家族老大，最近一直頻傳年事已高打算退位，很少人相信他會把位子傳給他那剛出獄卻絕對無能的毒蟲獨生子。外界盛傳他最近剛找到一個私生子，喜出望外，但這個祕密被保護得很好，沒人知道那個人到底是誰。如果全天下沒有人知道，卡爾曼菲爾德的好友伊利亞卡姆斯基絕對知道。而根據蓋文的情報，他今天晚上會帶著尊貴的王子來到曼菲爾德家族經營的伊甸園見見世面。  
這麼重要的情報為什麼只有蓋文有？應該還是歸功於那彷彿詛咒般的孽緣吧。蓋文這輩子人生最大的汙點不是沒人愛或中二脾氣，而是他跟卡姆斯基悲慘的血緣關係。明明業績最差，他卻從未為了保住飯碗去跟卡姆斯基套交情，更不屑分享他的情報給警察局的任何一個人。臉皮薄到吹彈可破的蓋文居然會願意忍受著可能被康納嘲笑的下場把情報告訴他，就憑這點，康納不能不來看看。  
曼菲爾德家族已經掌控黑道勢力十餘年，雖然不至於無惡不作，但畢竟仍然是地下犯罪的根源。這也是漢克反對他繼續調查下去的原因，一個小警探怎麼對抗得起一整個黑道家族，況且人家又沒惹到你！漢克今天早上的怒吼言猶在耳，對，他就是太過黑白分明，無法忍受有一絲一毫的暴力脅迫在法律看不到的地方張牙舞爪。卡爾曼菲爾德就要死了，黑道勢力說不定可以就此一網打盡消滅殆盡，為什麼要睜一隻眼閉一隻眼跟他們和平相處？都無人機時代了，還實施著古代帝王般世襲制度的組織，哪裡會有什麼光明與黑暗的平衡，聽在康納耳裡都像是藉口。  
他拒絕掉不知道第幾個來靠近他的男人，把頭上的警察帽戴得更低。底特律的夜晚又濕又冷，他稍微搓揉一下自己光裸的臂膀後，望著那已經被淨空的伊甸園大門，繼續玩弄著硬幣。他緊貼著牆，讓自己感覺別在後腰的槍冰冷的槍身更加貼近自己，不舒服的感覺讓他踏實，更可以隨時提醒他把注意力放在任務上。就在這時候，幾個保鑣跟著老闆衝出門口，他們四處張望，開始到處騷擾周圍零散的站街男女。禿頭老闆直接走到他面前，整張紅光滿面的臉流了一整頭的汗，抽出幾張鈔票，像是他如果不答應自己不如就乾脆當場中風好了般地大聲說：「我們缺幾個跳舞的，算你三倍的錢，要不要？」  
康納把硬幣塞進皮褲縫裡，露出一個微笑。

**

就這樣，他進來了。幸好在跟著花枝招展的大家之前，早先一步把槍丟在外邊的垃圾桶，不然那些布料少得可憐的服裝，他還真不知道該把槍藏在哪裡。內褲？別說槍了，他花了一段時間才確定手上這件像被撕爛的衣服真的是給男人穿的；又花了一段時間才把那根本是女孩子丁字褲的繩索卡在自己的屁股縫裡好好地不露出不該露的地方，導致他在上妝時只想不斷去調整它。康納其實來過伊甸園，但都是小包廂謀殺。一般老百姓哪裡租得起整個舞台，一整團勘比巴西嘉年華會的脫衣舞者，200坪的天花板上還掛著一個巨大的水晶吊燈？康納一瞬間迷失在伊甸園背後豁然開朗的空間，但下一秒被推擠到後台邊緣以及被皮靴踩到的現實讓他臨危不亂的天性終於有了一絲惶恐。  
跳舞？康納可以100公尺跑8秒，可以快速組裝狙擊槍在2公里外射穿嫌犯的膝蓋，可以當場給敢吃他豆腐的變態一個完美的過肩摔，可以爬上屋頂再從窗戶跳進來單膝降落毫髮無傷，可以擊垮敵人卻精準地控制力道不讓對方暈過去，甚至能左右開弓擊中所有靶紙最高分的位置，無一例外。  
但跳舞？  
沒什麼好怕的，看別人怎麼跳就好了。站在他身旁的男孩們對著這個臨時的外快似乎得心應手，抖了抖身上的流蘇跟羽毛，跟著大家一起擺出起手式。康納眨眨眼，這時候說不做不但突兀而且無功而返，他才不會允許被自己的怯懦打敗，康納一咬牙，只好也跟著擺出那扭曲的姿態。  
簾幕拉開，刺眼的聚光燈投射過來，音樂響起，他手忙腳亂地跟上，才發現自己想得太簡單了，他甚至搞不清楚這是一個有規劃組織的秀還是有個人自由發揮的空間，每個人似乎都知道該往哪裡去就他惶惶不安，他只能隨意地擺動，意思地扭個兩下，還有被別人拉來拉去、推擠來推擠去。等到大家排排隊，一個個輪流爬上旁邊兩根直達天花板的鋼管，康納暗自鬆了一口氣，至少爬竿他是知道的。他仰著頭，有自信地抓住桿子，纖細卻異常有力的臂膀鼓起了漂亮的三頭肌，比旁人還快了一倍的速度爬到了頂。在嘈雜的音樂中，他聽到了一絲刺耳的笑意，像是在提醒他這不是當兵操練的500公尺爬竿，他稍微紅著臉慢慢地滑下來，最後學著別人稱職地做了一個倒掛金鉤，只是他是背對著台下，聚光燈熾烈的光線打在那裸露的白皙背部上，讓他幾乎有要被燙傷的錯覺。再怎麼樣他都沒辦法對人張開大腿，尤其舞台下一片漆黑，他根本不知道有多少人在看，用噁心的視線打量著自己的身體。  
音樂終於在最高亢的鼓聲中結束了，所有人都汗流浹背，但都憋住喘息吞了下去，眼睛裡閃爍著貪婪的目光。他們就像一群乖巧的小鴨子，順從地排成隊伍走下台，游向台下無盡的暗黑大海。聚光燈關掉後，康納看清楚偌大的舞台下，所有的桌子都撤掉了，只剩下一個孤單的小圓桌，擺著優雅的燭光晚餐，擠著三個人，其中一位還是位金頭髮的女性，綁個簡單馬尾身穿招牌的藍色套裝，應該就是卡姆斯基那個傳說中的特助克羅伊。她站起身，面帶微笑優雅地一一跟大家握手，同時在掌心藏著一張美金最高面額的現金。幾個凶神惡煞的保鑣圍了上來，跟在隊伍兩側，誇示般地露出腰間的槍，只要有誰做出特別的舉動，立刻會身首異處。  
「你，過來。」  
本來好好地跟著隊伍走的康納，直接被拉到最前面。他可以感覺到離去的男孩們嫉妒到想把他刺穿的視線。但他毫無心情理會，他所有的注意力都放在眼前的小圓桌對面，那兩個愜意地坐在椅子上的男人，西裝筆挺得彷彿他們剛才看的不是脫衣舞而是歌劇。其中一個跟蓋文有類似的臉，卻明顯聰明一百倍的男人——原來那種臉還可以長得如此聰明跟乾淨——露出幾乎憋笑不住的表情率先開口。  
「你曾經當過兵？」  
「大學時是體操隊的。」  
康納隨口撒了個像冷笑話般的謊，在對方打量自己的當下康納也在不動聲色地觀察著對方，透過很有情調但根本沒有用的微弱燭光，另外一個皮膚黝黑，理著極短平頭的男子跟康納對上視線時，露出了友善的微笑，和善得不像是會出現在這個空間的人。那個笑容應該是你在出門晨跑或是公園遛狗時才會看到，而不是你剛跳完艷舞還興沖沖地下台等不及領取獎賞的時候，會預料得到的表情。康納突然羞愧地想遮住身體，而他也的確做了，稍微彎曲了腿，彆扭地把不知道該怎麼放的雙手藏到背後緊緊掐住。對方察覺到他的心情，居然就脫下了自己的大衣，披在康納肩上。  
「謝謝…」他眨眨眼，抓緊了那摸起來就很高級的大衣，裡頭還殘留的體溫瞬間籠罩了他又出汗又被冷氣吹襲的濕寒皮膚。對方只是清咳一聲，回到座位上。  
伊利亞卡姆斯基低頭喝了一口酒，撇頭朝克蘿伊打了個響指。康納被順勢地推出去。她跟他握了手，纖纖玉指下藏的不是鈔票，而是一串鑰匙，然後他又被保鑣繼續推離這個剛才還熱鬧非凡，如今卻冷清寂寞，只留下一地閃爍碎片的舞台。  
「好了！既然歡迎會看完了，我們來談正經事吧，馬庫斯。」  
康納是最後一個離開的舞者，他微微扭動身體以延長離開的時間，在大廳門關上的最後一秒，他終於抓到了這個名字。

**

依照無支援的臥底流程，他應該在被請出伊甸園時就該撞開保鑣趁亂逃跑，並回警局通報，而不是毫無抵抗地被架上一台凱迪拉克，被黑衣保鑣團團包圍一路到另外一間同為曼菲爾德家族經營的五星級飯店，而身上這件高級大衣成了他的保護傘幫助他穿過大廳，只要別注意到他光著腳，沒人會想到他底下幾乎一絲不掛。那群保鑣把他送到正確的樓層後就沒再跟來了，導致康納現在一個人站在飯店走廊上，手上拿著一把沒有寫門號的鑰匙，站在這整層唯一一個房間的門外頭，停住了腳步。  
他沒有猶豫很久，就推開了那扇門。  
那是一間總統套房，依然華麗得讓康納無暇欣賞。他只在經過鋼琴時稍微撫摸了一下琴身後就開始展開調查，這裡不可能有裝監視器，他把大衣甩到床上，立刻發揮職業精神，用著平常調查謀殺案所會擺的姿勢跪坐在地板上做徹底調查，完全不在意此刻自己只穿著一件丁字褲，背上還留著汗。他大方地打開所有的櫃子跟所有的隙縫、輕敲所有的牆壁以撬開所有暗藏的秘密。在一陣俐落的搜索後，他很無奈地總結，什麼都沒有，這裡乾淨得就是一間還沒有任何人住過的房間，連掛在衣櫃裡的衣服跟內衣褲都是全新的。他不可能在這裡找到任何有用的資料。  
就算只是個男妓，他們也防得滴水不漏。  
康納歇息般地坐在床上，還在思考還有什麼事情可以做時，下意識地把身上這件大衣拉得更緊，一絲不屬於自己的味道竄入他的鼻腔，他想起了剛才那個深色肌膚的男人，那溫和的目光閃爍著對自己的好感，他眨眨眼，垂下緊繃的肩膀，卡姆斯基那句「正經事」言猶在耳，他又重新挺直了背。  
所有的任務當然都不值得賠上自己的性命，但如果這也許是他此生唯一一次能這麼接近那個私生子呢？  
他走向酒吧台，從冰箱拿出冰桶，夾出一塊冰丟入杯子，隨手拿出一瓶酒，用力拔開那厚重的玻璃酒塞，濃厚的酒氣隨著那麥黃色的液體擴散在空氣中，連聞著都會使他沉醉。康納倒了一杯用力灌下去。從未鍛鍊過的脆弱喉嚨瞬間因為這如火般的刺痛咳到天昏地暗，他花了一段時間才稍微適應那幾乎快吐出來的反胃感。他深呼吸一口氣，還在思考這一切是否值得，逃跑這個選項還沒消失，他仍然還有時間把所有毯子綁成繩索垂降下去或者，弄壞飯店的消防系統甚至縱火讓消防局的人來搗亂。  
他就這麼撐著吧台維持同樣的姿勢，等到他重新醒過來，酒杯裡的冰塊已經因為他的體溫而融了一半。康納甩甩頭，他的壞習慣又出現了，只要是無法立刻判斷情勢的問題，他就會陷入沉思，全神貫注在思緒上以至於完全沒注意到周圍的環境。他連在開車或是過馬路時都有發生過這個狀況。就像個運轉過熱而突然當機的機器人，詭異地維持同一個姿態直到自己想通了。漢克曾罵過他好幾次要他改，這個過度發呆的怪癖總有一天會要了他的命。  
而現在就是這個時候了，當聽到門外有聲音傳來時，康納想。  
他立刻抓了一枝最銳利的鋼筆藏在枕頭下，然後衝進浴室，扭開蓮蓬頭，熱氣隨著熱水流竄開始籠罩他，他逐漸消失，他還漠然地把泡泡一層又一層地塗滿全身，代替盔甲，以掩蓋自己對接下來會發生的事的恐懼。  
他稍微關小水以辨別外面的動靜，卻不至於讓外面的人以為自己洗完了。  
有人在彈他剛才特地摸過的鋼琴。  
康納對音樂沒研究也沒喜好，所以他才能跟漢克搭檔這麼多年居然沒有對那嚴重妨礙思考的重金屬搖滾樂發表過任何意見。這樂曲聽起來很溫柔，可以想像彈奏的人的手指在黑白分明的琴鍵上滑行而過有多麼優雅流暢。他直覺對方故意彈奏得很慢，提醒他趕快跑。如果他這時候走出去，甩開大門離開這間飯店，不會得到任何懲罰。那音樂藏了這樣的保證。  
他低頭安靜地聽了外面一會，眼睛就這麼盯著在髮尾凝結垂落的水滴在磁磚上，一滴、二滴、三滴，四滴、五滴。他重新扳開了水龍頭，水聲干擾音符的傳遞，而熱氣干擾了酒精的揮發，他不自覺用手撐著牆壁，所以他不知道音樂什麼時候停的，但他清楚知道浴室門被打開的瞬間。他把自己埋在霧氣裡，水裡頭，他低垂著頭，背對著淋浴室的門，手指甲不斷摳著自己的掌心，默默迎接自己的命運。但畢竟他從來沒這麼被動過，所以當那比自己還要高的體溫為他抹去肩膀上的水珠時，康納反射性地打了一個冷顫，大概是他的身體太過僵直被對方察覺，對方的手停住了。  
康納只能轉過身，主動抓緊對方給了一個吻。他生澀地啃咬對方的唇，粗魯地把手搭在對方還穿著褲子的腰上，腳底一陣滑膩，他們碰的一聲用力地撞在玻璃牆上，那聲太過巨大，對方唉叫一聲，這嚇到了康納，他才要開口詢問對方還好嗎，對方卻先笑了出來。  
「不行、先暫停一下…」  
對方笑到推開他，低頭摀著臉才能克制自己別笑得太大聲，留下站在他面前，像個白癡般傻愣的康納一臉困惑。  
「抱歉，你……真的很不會做這種事對不對？」  
「什麼事？」他居然還回問，對方笑得更肆無忌憚，而後才被點醒似地臉一沉。  
「我當然會。」  
「你剛才在舞台上的表現，就知道你從來沒做過。然後，還有……」對方誇張地擦擦眼角，指著他還穿著剛才累贅表演服裝的下半身。「你有穿著衣服洗澡的習慣嗎？還是你是聽到聲響才匆忙跑進來的？」對方抬頭，那眼神依然還是溫和的不帶任何嘲諷，但仍然瞬間瓦解了康納所有強裝起來的自信，他被看穿了，自己稚嫩又毫無經驗的笨拙模樣。他立刻甩門離開浴室，對方跟著追了出來。  
「抱歉，我沒有什麼意思。」對方懊悔地說，站在一旁看著康納又套上自己幫他披上的那件大衣。「我只是覺得，你不用勉強自己這樣。」  
「這不就是你們要我來的目的嗎？」他壓抑羞恥心，雙手環抱臂膀，卻連聲音都開始顫抖。  
「這不是我……算了。」對方搔搔頭。「我叫馬庫斯，你呢？」  
他瞪著對方，像是在分析他是否認真的。  
「…康納。」  
「你很美，康納。」對方站在黑色鋼琴旁邊，撐著自己沾滿水珠的上半身。「你在台上雖然笨拙，但是很美。」  
「……你是舞台監製？」  
「我是個畫家，呃，想要成為畫家。」  
「你看起來一點都不像畫家。」他發現自己的聲音冷靜下來了。  
「很多人這麼說…」對方不好意思地笑著，露出一排潔白的牙齒，搭配那健壯的身材，真的跟一天到晚只跟畫筆打交道的貧苦畫家一點關係都沒有，太可惜了，也許下任黑道老大還比較適合他，就像這件大衣很適合他一樣。  
「你如果有空的話，可以請你先不要走嗎？我想畫你，很快的。」  
對方擺出請他別動的姿態，就赤著腳胡亂翻找著抽屜，終於在書桌找到飯店預藏的白紙。康納突然被這急轉直下的情況弄到有點不知所措，他愣在當場，看著對方居然咬開筆蓋，就直接畫了起來。  
「你不需要擺什麼姿勢，放鬆就好。」對方忙碌著在白紙與他之間來回巡視，似乎後來才想起來他就是個對肢體不太熟悉的人。  
「不然，就躺著吧。」  
對方指著康納身後的床，那張彷彿躺下去就萬劫不復，乾淨的床。酒的後勁逐漸發酵，一陣暈眩，他看了一眼床，又看了對方一眼，才像是撐不住般僵硬地坐了下去。對方在作畫時的態度跟剛才截然不同，認真且面無表情，銳利的目光從沒有離開過康納身上一秒。為了掩飾那種再度被看穿的感覺，一開始康納還可以反瞪回去，聚精會神地觀察對方。而且還有什麼時候比現在更適合套情報的？但酒精化作一陣強大的海浪把他的腦袋裡所有的理智摧毀殆盡，緩慢且無法抵抗地讓他的眼皮逐漸沉重，他因頭痛嘆了一口氣，為了紓緩酒醉的痛苦而自然而然地伸展身軀，白皙的四肢從滑落的大衣裡露出來，他感覺到發燙的皮膚有了點寒冷的刺痛，但他已經無法去在意，他捲著棉被，像個被這張潔白大床吞噬的人，他被困在這個牛奶浴的泥沼中。  
在睡著的最後一秒，他試圖抓取他藏在枕頭下的那枝鋼筆，但他真的不知道自己到底有沒有找到，海浪就把他帶走了。

康納驚覺地張開眼睛，花了幾秒鐘的時間盯著這個陌生的天花板，然後他轉頭，看到旁邊睡著的男人，確定了這不是夢，這個惡夢還沒結束。  
男人英俊的臉面對他側趴著，那短短的睫毛動都沒動，背部明顯的肌肉線條一覽無遺，那古銅色的肌膚讓肉體顯得流暢又充滿活力，凹陷的脊椎上頭還留有一顆未乾的水滴，宛如在引誘人擦去。康納只好撇開目光，低頭一看，男人跟自己的中間，是散在床上的素描紙。對方畫了很多張，康納在拿起來看的同時也懷疑自己到底睡了多久。他看了看，裡頭有很多都是自己在表演時的姿勢，還有自己在睡著時，毫無防備的模樣。但畫最多張的，是他全裸的背部。  
康納靜靜地看著那似乎跟自己一點都沒關係的草稿，他知道自己皮膚太白，骨架又單薄，天生怎麼練就是壯不起來，所以他只能盡量練得很有力。很多第一眼就嘲笑他的罪犯最清楚他有多大的爆發力，但這不代表他就能正視在別人眼中依然單薄的自己，這還是他第一次透過別人的眼睛看到自己真正的模樣。他依舊不滿意，但他突然能理解為什麼總是有人對著他的背影吹口哨了。  
「不喜歡？」  
身旁有個聲音從棉絮裡出現，男人醒了，依然懶在枕頭上，只有略擠著額頭上的抬頭紋看著他。  
「沒有。」康納把紙丟回去。  
「你皺眉了，康納。」男人抱著枕頭稍微撐起上半身，讓背脊呈現完美的凹陷。他拿起那張被丟掉的畫，歪頭聳聳肩。「我覺得很美啊。」  
「我是男的。」  
「你知道在古希臘，美這個字是統稱。無論男女，只要是讓人驚豔、讚嘆的事物都可以稱做美。但不知道為什麼到這個字到現在，反而被侷限了。」對方一手玩弄著作畫用的筆，那是一枝跟康納藏在枕頭底下的東西一模一樣的筆。「如果你要我改成帥也是可以啊。康納，美、帥，隨便你要我怎麼稱呼你。」  
對方伸手，拇指抹去康納眼角未退去的眼線，輕輕滑過他的眼睫毛。那隻充滿力量的手逐漸抹去他所有的偽裝，露出裡頭略帶點雀斑，無法堪稱完美的肌膚，最後停留在他的唇上，緩慢抹去殘留的一點紅。  
「有人說過你連發呆都很帥嗎？」  
對方持續仰望著他，微笑看著他，那短短的睫毛勾起了眼角最真誠的溫柔。康納注意到男人兩隻眼的瞳孔不一樣，一個綠得像太陽，一個藍得宛如海洋。  
那是他低頭親吻他時，發現到的真相。  
康納再也不在意枕頭下到底有沒有一枝筆。

**

這就是為什麼接下來康納會一邊產生困惑，一邊卻抓著床單把身體挺得更向對方，求對方進來填滿、求對方饒了自己。  
他們在房間待了三天，沒人敢來打擾，所有的餐點都端正地放在門外頭。那三天彷彿與世隔絕，他們真的住在伊甸園裡，寸絲不掛，赤身裸體，坦誠相見，周圍擺滿了各式各樣的畫具。他們在各種顏色裡做愛，所有的顏色都留下了他們的痕跡。康納不是沒有性經驗，只是他本來就是個比較慢熱的人，對性也沒太多的需求。所以他忘記自己有多需要被撫摸，有多敏感。而當這些秘密被自己的假想敵徹底挖掘出來時，他因為覺悟而哭了。他不想要這麼溫柔的撫摸，那會讓他眷戀，他會把他當做好人，自己會染上斯德哥爾摩症。但康納卻也同時不讓自己有機會逃跑，他因為抗拒自己的生物本能而顫抖得厲害，任憑對方闖進他的領域，那跟自己同樣赤裸的皮膚貼上他的後背，把鼻息留在他的後頸，雙手從他的肩膀緩慢滑下到腰部，最後環繞著他。在對方朝他的臀部衝撞時，特別能忍痛的康納也不得不叫了出來。對方花了很多時間鬆解他的緊繃，為他的生澀驚訝。康納則痛恨自己花了太多時間流淚與咬唇。  
曾有一次馬庫斯把他從浴室抱上床，覆蓋上來時一直不斷問他，康納，這真的是你的名字嗎？  
他朝他發愣般地眨眼代替回答，是的，當然是真的，你不也沒對我說謊嗎？  
對方再度露出那讓康納一見鍾情的微笑，康納為此仰頭，他躺在床上攤開身體喘著氣眼框潮濕地看著對方從他的腿間抬起頭，並暗自祈禱那行雲流水滑過琴鍵的指尖也能把他的皮膚彈奏得像樂曲那般溫柔。  
他們在他的大衣上做愛，把那件應該有康納六個月薪水的大衣弄得凌亂不堪，他被翻來覆去擺弄成各種姿勢，在上面又哭又叫。康納則把對方完美的背部抓出一道道永遠無法消除的傷口。  
他們只在那個房間待了三天，因為蓋文太過囂張的態度，導致被底特律副隊長抓到破綻，漢克用槍對著他的胯下連開三槍才逼得他不得說出來。隨後就是一連串的大鬧與對罵，伊甸園因此被一大堆警車團團包圍，就在整個底特律警察快要跟曼菲爾德家族對幹時，他們才興沖沖地出了房間。  
又是那該死的蓋文。

The End


End file.
